


熙贤华

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

秦霄贤顺着楼梯走到楼上，看见尚九熙正狠狠一脚踹在何九华家防盗门上。

他就乐，喊，九熙，九熙，别砸了。华儿说他不开。

尚九熙回过头来看他，眼神狠得像狼。

秦霄贤不怕他，从口袋里拿出手机给他看微信记录，何九华让他上来把尚九熙带走。

尚九熙垂着眼睛狠狠看了两遍，手插进浴袍口袋里长出了口气。

秦霄贤颇为好奇地问他，何九华怎么会把你关门外？

尚九熙笑了一声没答他，秦霄贤自顾自地说，你就是对他太好了。

这话说得不像人话。尚九熙跟着他往楼下走，木制的拖鞋咯哒咯哒敲击台阶。

华儿他……秦霄贤说到一半忍不住勾起嘴角，按捺了两次才收住这不合时宜的笑容。他跟我说过两回你俩闹矛盾的事儿。

尚九熙幽幽地瞅着他高瘦背影，心说你他妈信他，怎么死的你都不知道。

秦霄贤听不见尚九熙的腹诽，一边开门请尚九熙进屋，一边念叨，他想要你就给他呗，反正你又不损失……啥。

不该说的话打了个转儿消失在唇边，秦霄贤忽然有些讪讪。好在尚九熙有作为客人的自觉，坐在沙发上把话题岔到了接下来的工作安排和小区的绿化。

秦霄贤看着尚九熙身上眼熟的灰色浴袍，思绪泾渭分明地分成两个部分，一部分在和尚九熙聊着无关紧要的话题，一部分驰骋在何九华身上。

何九华在床上，说得最多的就是尚九熙。

何九华说他浪漫。说他温柔。说他迁就。说他千千万万的温存缠绵。很不巧何九华与他完全相反。

何九华只有在疼痛里才能获得最终的快感。

可是何九华爱他。

何九华称呼尚九熙为角儿。角儿，带着全然的服从和依赖。秦霄贤这种时候就会更粗暴，使尽手段逼他。只有到最不堪承受的时候，何九华才会喊一声，旋儿。

那是他们的安全词。

为了这一声旋儿，秦霄贤愿堕地狱。

尚九熙的脚架在了膝盖上。秦霄贤才意识到自己似乎盯着不该看的地方看了太久。在全部意识回归到身体之前，话语先一步冲出口。

你硬了？

不是陈述，也不算疑问，只是单纯地对这个事实感到难以理解。

尚九熙似乎并没有被他的话冒犯，相反还把不太雅观的二郎腿放了下来。浴袍料子挺厚，但是突起就是突起，掩饰不了。何九华给我酒里加了东西。他说。

然后他把你赶出来？秦霄贤更不能理解了。

尚九熙笑起来，是啊，把我赶出来。

而且还让你把我领到家里。

秦霄贤迟来地感到了危机，可是何九华在床上高一声低一声的喊又出现在他耳边。九熙你好大，九熙你好棒，九熙你操死我。谁都不如九熙会操我。

何九华说，你能不能再像九熙一点？

秦霄贤看着尚九熙浴袍上明显的凸起，说，那你怎么解决。

不是陈述，也不算疑问。只是单纯地希望事情如何九华期望那般发展。

尚九熙有些意外。他很仔细地看了秦霄贤一会儿，回答，不怎么解决。

秦霄贤听出他的不情愿。他哐啷一声把茶几下面的抽屉拉开。

不堪入目。

华儿喜欢这个茶几。这都是他来我这儿玩过的。这个带电。这个抽人特别响。这个里边有齿，越挣越紧。还有这个……

尚九熙扫了一眼把头转开了。可秦霄贤听见他呼吸乱了。

事情发展得多么理所当然。

魔鬼如果有行走人间的名字，想必叫做何九华。直到尚九熙进入他之前，秦霄贤还在想。

可是另外的触感让他不由自主。尚九熙的手指打开他，像母兽舔着新出生的幼崽。

奇怪的联想。可是过分的多余的温柔让秦霄贤只能想到这个。

吻是细碎的，落在眼睫上，仿佛是珍重的赞美。

秦霄贤不知什么时候开始回应他，昏头涨脑地夺他口中所剩无几的酒，把自己灌醉。

床是合适的地方。还有被子。裸露出来的地方居然需要盖被子。

温暖。柔软。遮蔽。

安全感让人缺乏安全感，掩饰不住自己的肌肤饥渴与怕生。

尚九熙很纵容，他也喜欢拥抱。

尚九熙用指腹探索他。秦霄贤才知道自己有敏感点在后颈。

快感来得连绵如海浪，他意识到自己在哽咽时已经被温存地抱在怀里。

秦霄贤想说点什么，想表达自己莫名其妙的情绪化与混乱，张开嘴又闭上。

尚九熙察觉了，说，你喊九华也可以。秦霄贤用力摇头。

尚九熙的手托住他的后颈，说，叫师哥。

台上的台下的陌生的熟悉的亲切的敬畏的，合作争执欣赏理解默契嫉恨归属欢笑，秦霄贤心里被无数个尚九熙充满，他找到了自己的声音，说，师哥。

师哥在呢。

秦霄贤闭上眼睛的时候才发现，自己在一整场性事中都没有想到何九华。

他不再嫉妒尚九熙了，相反有些嫉妒何九华。

他们两个是多么不合适啊。秦霄贤想。

被人从浴缸里捞出来的时候秦霄贤还有些头晕，但这并不影响他察觉尚九熙身上的异样。

身子陷在柔软的床褥之中，秦霄贤在尚九熙给他盖上被子的间隙伸出腿来勾他：“师哥再来一回？”

尚九熙低头瞧。小孩儿生的得天独厚的好，足弓像月牙，脚趾甲整整齐齐像粉色的贝壳。尚九熙拿硬起来的下身蹭他脚掌，身上情欲未散。

秦霄贤呼吸有些发紧，伸手去拉他衣襟。尚九熙顺势俯下身，却只给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻： “明儿起来有你难受的。歇着吧。”

秦霄贤看尚九熙关门出去的背影，心说难怪华儿来找我。

这人过分温存，喂不饱何九华。

喂不饱的人给尚九熙开了门。

何九华穿着同款的白浴袍站在玄关，头顶上暖黄的灯光照着他甜蜜的笑和勾人的眼睛。

门砰地一声被关上，尚九熙一只手拽着何九华把他扯向自己。

何九华被他按着头压在门板上，乖乖地把手背到身后，让尚九熙一只手薅下他身上的浴袍。猫尾的肛塞嵌在身后，柔顺地垂在两腿之间，散发着无声的邀请。

尚九熙低低地笑了一声，把浴袍扔在地上，转身就走。

何九华难耐地转过身来，支起一条腿踩着门板，分开的双腿间露出一片他残忍地对待过自己的青紫痕迹。

“九熙……”

尚九熙眸光沉沉地回头扫了他一眼，目光掠过他胸口上锯齿夹固定的两只小铃铛，在他阴茎上那根扎紧的深灰色蝴蝶结上停了半秒，叹了口气。

何九华有一瞬间想跪下朝他爬过去，但仅存的理智告诉他尚九熙不会喜欢，所以他只是看着尚九熙，闪烁的眼神一勾一勾。

尚九熙终于朝他走过来，每一步都让何九华热得不行的身体微微地发抖。尚九熙贴着他站，让他不得不把自己和冰冷的防盗门贴得更紧。

“拔出来。”

何九华眼泪挂在了睫毛上，把腿抬得更高探手去摸索那并不长在他身上的猫尾，却在成功之前被人没耐心地一把扯了出来。

颇有些弧度的金属从身体里瞬间脱离的感觉实在不好，何九华觉得自己好像真的被人断了尾般身子一空，但下一瞬间被熟悉的渴求的器物贯穿到深处的感觉让他几乎瞬间达到巅峰。

尚九熙伸手掐着何九华的脸让他张嘴，毫不留情地把手里的猫尾塞进去。何九华身前自己扎的蝴蝶结被绷紧，顶端已经濡湿一片，下身器官被丝带勒进，口腔被粗暴地塞满的感觉让何九华浑身发抖地兴奋起来，故意把身子朝前倾，让尚九熙在顶他的时候能够把他粗暴地撞在门板上。

疼啊，九熙，我疼……

何九华不敢喊出来，更何况口中的猫尾塞的够深几乎顶进他的喉咙，他只是快乐地发出不成声音的哀鸣，享受着他自作自受的惩罚。

胸前的夹子被摘下让他短暂地感到不满，尤其是九熙试图用唇舌抚慰那颇深的夹痕时他几乎要把身前人推开。可下一瞬间他又受到了惩罚，锯齿形的薄薄的小夹子掐在了他敏感的大腿内侧，一小块肉被掐住的痛感让何九华发出了曼妙的痛呼，夹子上的小铃铛发出清脆的震响，代替着主人感激这意外的满足。

尚九熙额角有汗，脸上却没有任何表情。他往前挺着身子把摇摇欲坠的何九华往门板上撞，看着他忍着痛掉着泪却沉醉其中的神情。

尚九熙轻轻地开口，声音冷得不像是在做爱。他说，哥，我还有一个夹子，你猜我要把它夹哪儿。

何九华呜咽着绷紧了身子，双手畏缩地在门板上抠挠。尚九熙感觉到他后边越来越紧，每一次的抽插都让他腻歪又让他腰眼发麻，他伸手托住了何九华柔软的囊袋，触碰的瞬间何九华全身痉挛着发抖。

何九华带着哭腔说，那里不行，九熙，九熙，那里不行。

不行——其实就是求你——求你弄疼我，求你折磨我，求你给我承受不了的锐利、撕裂、灼烫、折磨——

尚九熙不出声，只是伸手把他嘴里湿得不成样子的猫尾塞回去，沉甸甸的金属肛塞坠着猫尾往下掉，何九华不得不咬紧了口中的一截阻止那东西砸下去。

尚九熙生气了——他真的生气了——

这个认知比任何的烈性春药都要更让何九华兴奋，他咬着口中一片狼藉的东西激动地仰着头，他会用那个夹子夹我的喉结——耳垂——我的乳头，我的……

身体一处一处变得敏感，那个握在尚九熙掌心玲玲作响的小夹子好像朝他龇起了锋利的牙齿，恐惧和幻痛给他极其甜蜜的折磨。何九华抖得越来越厉害。肉穴里连绵不断的凶烈撞击早就足够他达到高潮，肩膀和臀后撞击的疼痛也让他越来越享受其中。

尚九熙的指甲抠进了他的乳尖，微微用力抵进那个小小的乳缝里，掐了一下。敏感的身子受不了冒昧的疼痛，何九华再一次不可自制地痉挛起来。

性器被扎紧的灰色丝带束得显出危险的深紫色，交缠的带子勒入皮肉让尚九熙不敢多看。想射却射不出来的折磨对于何九华来说都极致享受，他像个被扎了口肆意蹂躏的解压玩具，在坏掉的边缘一遍遍恢复自身的形状。

身前一松，尚九熙抽开了那已经湿哒哒的蝴蝶结。何九华抖着身子射了一股出来，狠狠骂了声操，口中的猫尾被金属端坠掉下去，砸在瓷砖上发出清脆的当啷一声。射精的快感里夹杂着难耐的不满足，何九华怄得心里发拧。

尚九熙垂下眼睑，手里握得温热的小夹子被捏到最大，压在了还在溅射的龟头。

何九华猛地像一条离了水的鱼一样弹起了身子，缩着往后躲，可尚九熙已经残忍地松开了手，锯齿边缘带着弹性咬住了要命的敏感，何九华的手终于按在了尚九熙肩上，语不成调地破了音地哀求他：不行文博儿，我不行，拿掉……

尚九熙往前一送，滚烫的肉棒突破哆嗦得毫无还手之力的肠壁插到了最深处，他伸手攥住何九华软下来的性器，晃了两下前面咬紧的锯齿夹，在何九华的泣音儿中把那个小东西摘了下来。

尚九熙手插在口袋里，冷冷地看着他蜷缩在门前的脚垫上。

何九华从汗涔涔的刘海儿底下谄媚地看他，朝他伸出纤瘦皙白的胳膊：九熙——

被人抱在怀中和在疼痛中达到高潮是截然不同的感受，但如果施与的人是尚九熙，那么何九华都甘之如饴。被抱着带到浴缸里，微热的水浸没他身体时，何九华抬起眼看尚九熙。

他背光站着，宛如天神。

我打碎他的神光，拉他沉沦欲海，我是他最虔诚的信徒，也是最邪恶的背叛者。

何九华说，我操起来好还是老秦操起来好？

尚九熙扶着他胳膊的手抓紧了一下，淡漠道，人家不像你这么多逼事。

何九华笑得还挺美，他要是不好吃我也不能让你尝尝对不对？我对你多好啊角儿。

尚九熙撩了一把水泼他脸上，没半点好气：说的跟你在他上边似的。

我在他下边，但你在上边啊。何九华咂咂嘴，忽然凑过来。哪天咱俩夹他一回？

尚九熙抬眼看他，声音忽然极尽温柔。宝儿，有你在，我能睡他吗？

尚九熙生气的样子让何九华兴奋得眼睛都要亮起来，他笑，笑里带着亵渎神明的快意。

他说，那也行。


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
